1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, more particularly, to a game using a combination of colors and speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many board and electronic games that teach children and there are many that teach color. However, there are none that teach colors and that also teach coordination, mental agility and is fast-paced.